


The Dying of the Light

by cybergirl614



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas!Lucifer, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Sacrifice, Season 11, Spoilers, angels and vessels, so many spoilers, vesels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybergirl614/pseuds/cybergirl614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's body cannot contain Lucifer anymore, and Sam realizes Lucifer needs a vessel with a chance of lasting long enough to defeat Amarra.   And of course, there's only one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dying of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> So this is how I picture it going down if it went down kinda ugly. And also how...mm I dunno. I never shipped it til I watched the latest few episodes and now I kinda do. I see Sam doing this when he realizes the alternative. The title and reference lines are from Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night by Dylan Thomas.
> 
> *Edit* I came back by just today, almost a year later to edit the wonky formatting, and to think I haven't caught up with what happens next at this point! Me and my girlfriend have been meaning to catch up, marathoning em on Netflix some weekend...

“Lucifer! Let go of Castiel’s body. I’m the one you want,” Sam said.

“I don’t think so, though. You don’t want me. That’s fine. Your brother’s angel volunteered this rocking body for me instead.”

“No.”

“No? Well, aren’t you always slinging around that word? Do you think you can make me do anything? I gave you the chance and you wouldn’t take it. You know I want to help you. Sure I want to have a little fun, too, but..in the end that doesn’t matter. I am saving the entirety of existence. For you. If your brother’s angel hadn’t volunteered himself, then there’d be no existence left to save. Amarra's been busy being on the run. You made a mistake, Sammy-boy. I’d have taken care of you, if you went easily, but left up to you, we’d all have gone quietly into that bad night. I’m that rage so there’ll be no dying of the light. I will win. And then unless you shape up, you get to watch the apocalypse, without any way out.”

“L-Lucifer..I...give Castiel his body back.”

“Why? Why should I? Like I said, I already gave you a chance. Many chances. Sure, I regret beating you up for it for months on end, but that healed, didn’t it? I can’t tell it was ever there, that chop-shop deal Castiel did with getting you out...tsk.”

“Because, I was wrong. You don’t have to quote poetry to me. I know what you are. I certainly know your rage. You’re the bringer of light. But you’ll burn through Jimmy Novak before you even get to face Amarra. I’m the one you need. You know it. I--I was wrong. I’m prepared to die. I’m prepared to watch everyone I know die, and I’m...I’m prepared to do it while sharing my body with you.” His voice broke on the former, and shuddered so quietly, solemnly, on the last with a profound grief.

"What gives, Sam? Really? Where was this attitude before I took over your brother’s precious angel? Huh? What did you do, find a way to get him out of the cage again?”

“Yes, but I don’t--”

“Did you just think you could pull a plan out of your ass like that, or do you really know you’ve got no other options? Did you have to realize it for yourself? Hmm?”

“I know now. I--I remember. You burned through your other vessels, you’re--you’re just too much for them to hold.”

“Well thank you, I’m flattered someone appreciates my power. But really, now you get it, just why I need you, Sam. Will you be a good boy? Hmm? This ride is not gonna be easy. You may die. People you love will die. You’ll have to watch them fall. If you let me, I can block you from some of it. Do you want that? Me save the world, keep you happy in your own little version of it?”

“No. I may be your vessel but I want to know everything you’re doing with me, do you understand, Lucifer?” Sam’s voice took on an angry, urgent edge.

“Whoah, whoah, Sammy. I was offering, not telling. Get the difference?”

“I don’t care what youw ere doing youa re not messing with my thoughts. You can take my body but if you touch my mind--”

“Sam, really, this will all be so much easier if you just relax and cooperate. I can slip in easy, promise.”

“Yeah, a promise from the devil himself...reassuring.”

“Sam, you know out of everything we’ve been through, I’ve never lied to you?”

“Yeah, right.”

“But I haven’t. I don’t make promises I can’t keep. Not to you. You know me better than that, Sammy-boy. So what is it, you’ve really come to your senses now?”  
“

Yes...” Sam swallowed hard, the apprehensive sweat plain to see on his face. He sniffled, chest rising and falling rapidly with the beginnings of the panting of panic.

“About time... You will be my vessel?”

“Yes...”

 

Sam exhaled heavily, his entire body vibrating with tremors t as he closed his eyes, waiting for Lucifer to claim him. He felt a rush of cold air, and a famliar fiery white-hot-cold-but-boiling sensation as the angel’s grace passed his lips, slipping down into his soul, where its brightness quenched inside him a thirst he didn’t know until just then he’d had.

“Lucifer?” Sam asked the entity inside him,, opening his eyes, he relaized, still of his own volition.

“Yeah? See Sammy? Not so bad, is it? Now, this is the easy part. You sure you wanna be around for the bad? I can do it anytime you want me to, you know.”

“No. I’d rather know. I owe it to them, they’re all dying because of me.”

“Nonsense, you don’t owe them anything more than I can give them. So sit back, let me cushion the ride a little.”

 

 

“I don’t want your false happiness!” Sam said.

“There is no happiness anymore, Sam. Just you and me and the end of existence. But if you cooperate, it doesn’t have to be so miserable. Sure, you’re my bitch. Doesn’t mean I won’t treat my bitch well.”

“Just stop.”

“I can’t, and you know that. If I stop, she wins, existences ceases to be.”

“No. Keep doing that. Just…let me alone. Please. I can’t…”

“Can’t what? See that I’m not always the most horrific being in the universe? Believe it or not, Sam, there was a time I thought I cared about you. Then you threw me in the pit and you know what? I’ll admit I lost it. You did the worst thing you could do to me, just so your brother could keep eeking out a miserable human existence. But you know what? Now I understand. This is all you humans know, unless you let me show you something better, something only I can give you now. The world is ending. Maybe yours can end on a better note.”

“No. I need to see the darkness and the death. I…I started it. I was born marked, so maybe this is what I have to do, to quench the demon blood—be your vessel again--I don’t know. Just…I’m going out watching, with my eyes open to see the pain I caused. I owe them all that. So no. Keep your ‘care,’ Lucifer. I don’t want it. You of all people, should know there’s no help for me.”

"There's one other option, Sam. Since you finally came to your senses and let me into my proper host, I can reward you. If you won't take that, I can still spare you with mercy."

"How?"

"Death."

"I deserve to see it."

"No you don't..." Sam kept insisting, when in reality he didn't want to be locked away in his own mind somewhere, oblivious while creation burned around him. Part of him wanted to believe he could stop Lucifer from ending the world after he killed Amarra, but he knew without his brother, without Castiel, without his family, who would almost surely die in the process of killing the Darkness, it was hopeless.

"Let me see it. Then you can kill me..." Sam found himself saying.

 

Lucifer agreed, tacitly deciding that when Dean died, he'd spare Sam the suffering and dispatch his soul to oblivion in the same instant. It was unusual for an angel to do so, but he had enough power now, more than he'd even had at the end, as Amarra's impact rumpled the very fabric of reality itself. Now that he was so close to attaining his ends, he decided he owed someone some small, if cruel mercy out of his eons of selfishness.

 

What better miserable creature to start with than Sam Winchester?


End file.
